


a little drunk

by MikazukiMunechika305



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: “I think I have a crush on you.”Shiori probably wouldn't have had the courage to say that if she hadn't been a little drunk.





	a little drunk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a Christmas present for [KimiNoHaatoNi46](https://twitter.com/KimiNoHaatoNi46). Merry Christmas!!
> 
> (I have to admit that YoneSato isn't exactly a pair that I ship a lot, so I'm sorry if this is not what you expected!)

Yonetani Nanami could not remember the last time she had attended a party and enjoyed herself. Maybe she had never done that; it wasn’t like she had been to many parties, to begin with. This time, she was only there because her friends had insisted that she needed to get out of her room and ‘broaden her horizon’—although Yone was sure that was not how that phrase was supposed to be interpreted. It had taken her friend Minami almost fifteen minutes to talk Yone into leaving her books at home and spending at least one hour at the party their friends Yuuka and Akane were hosting tonight.

They held the party at Yuuka’s house, which had a spacious party room in the basement. Yone was glad she at least knew most of the people who were there because Minami and her junior Yurina regularly dragged her along to the meetings of their clique (although Yurina’s mostly used argument was “if I have to come with you guys, then so has Yone” because she wasn’t exactly a fan of those huge meetings either).

“Yone,” a voice spoke up, pulling Yone’s focus out of her regretful thoughts and back into reality. It was Minami who was giving her a half-curious, half-worried look. “Are you having fun?”

It would have been easy for Yone to say ‘no’; if she did, she would probably be able to leave the party and go home right now. But doing that would also probably hurt Minami, who had promised her before that she would make sure Yone enjoyed herself, and she really had tried, too. So Yone smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’m just… taking a break from all the dancing,” she gestured at their fellow students who were cheerfully moving around in the middle of the spacious room.

Minami looked a little relieved; “Good,” she grinned, but her girlfriend Mizuho, who was standing behind her and who, due to her unusually tall height, had a better overview of the room than Minami did, gave Yone a skeptical look. She knew that Yone hadn’t moved from her spot on one of the comfortable sofas near the wall even once.

But Yone did not want Minami to know that, so she pointed at the ‘dance floor’ once more. “Isn’t that your favorite song?”

“She’s right,” Mizuho said, taking Minami’s hand. “Let’s dance a bit more, Mii-chan.”

Minami nodded and let herself be pulled away by her girlfriend while Yone sank back into the sofa with a sigh. She glanced at the clock that hung above the door to the room, thinking for a moment—she had been here for more than one hour already, so she decided to stay for thirty more minutes and then try to sneak out of the house somehow. However, she never got to execute that plan because ten minutes later, someone approached her.

“Hi, do you mind if I sit with you for a bit?” That was Sato Shiori, one of Yuuka and Akane’s friends. She attended a different university than most of the others—one that was focused on art—but one of her classmates was Nagasawa Nanako, whose best friend was Watanabe Rika, a classmate of Yone. Because of that, Shiori had somehow found her way into the group that had formed around Yuuka and Akane, and that was how Yone had already met her a few times.

“Ah, sure.” Yone scooted a bit more to the side of the two-seated sofa to make more room for the other young woman. “I’ll probably be leaving soon, though.”

Shiori sat down next to her, raising an eyebrow. Only now did Yone see that she was holding a glass that was probably filled with some kind of alcoholic beverage. “You don’t like it here?”

“That’s not it… I’m just not much of a party person, I guess,” Yone admitted with a small smile. “I’m only here because Mii-chan made me promise to stay for at least an hour before I go back home to study.”

“You spend a lot of time studying, don’t you?” Shiori sounded a bit like she could not believe that.

Yone shrugged slightly. “I like it,” she simply said. “I enjoy learning new things. The others don’t really understand, but I enjoy it much more when I can spend a night studying than when I’m at a party watching everyone get drunk.”

Shiori took a small sip from her glass and nodded, keeping her eyes on the people moving around in front of them. “Well, to each their own.”

“Why aren’t you dancing with the others?” Yone asked, remembering that Nanako had once mentioned that Shiori liked dancing.

“I’m just taking a break.” The slight mischief shining in the older woman’s eyes told Yone that she had heard what she had said to Minami earlier. “Actually, I prefer dancing properly, with choreographies and such. That’s a bit hard here.”

She had a point there; with all the people moving around in whichever way they liked, Yone imagined it would indeed be hard to properly execute some kind of choreography. She nodded, smiling a little and shifting into a more comfortable position on the sofa. A glance at the clock told her it was almost time for her to leave if she wanted to keep up the plan she had made earlier. “I should leave now,” she addressed that topic, even though Shiori definitely belonged to the kind of people she could enjoy spending time with. “I was planning to study a bit more before I go to bed.”

“Won't you stay a bit longer?” Shiori asked, surprising Yone. “We could talk a bit more. I've been wanting to talk to you since I heard you'd be coming here.”

Yone hesitated briefly, but then she nodded. Shiori was nice, a person who was easy to get along with, and since there were no classes on the next day, Yone figured it would be fine to stay a bit longer. “...fine, I'll stay for a bit,” she replied.

Shiori smiled in relief. “That's nice. I'll go and get my glass refilled, do you want me to bring you anything?”

Yone politely declined, and Shiori left her alone for a few moments to get her glass refilled. Whatever it was that she had been drinking, she had probably liked it, Yone assumed.

When Shiori came back, they ended up talking quite a bit; although it actually was Shiori talking most of the time while Yone listened. Nanako had mentioned once that once you got Shiori to talk, you would barely able to stop her, and even though this was not their first meeting, Yone thought to herself that it might have been her first time hearing Shiori talk _that_ much. They talked about the things they liked most, about food, about pretty much anything.

And Yone began feeling a bit comfortable. She didn't mind being at a party that much anymore because when she was talking with Shiori, she could somewhat forget the location she was in and the many people around them. And then, suddenly—Shiori was already holding onto her third glass, she really seemed to like that beverage—the older woman leaned in and pressed her lips against Yone's.

Yone let out a high yelp of surprise and shock, the sound muffled by Shiori's lips, and instinctively tried to push her away. Much to her own relief, she succeeded, and she shifted on the sofa to move away from Shiori a bit. “W-what was that?” she asked, although she knew it had been supposed to be a kiss, but she could just not believe that this had just happened to her.

Shiori turned red, apparently realizing what she had done. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, looking away. “I guess I’m a bit drunk after all, so…”

For a moment, Yone didn’t know what to say. She had never thought she would be able to kiss anyone; all her friends knew that she tried to avoid coming into contact with germs of any kind as much as possible, and as far as she knew, kissing was one safe way to destroy all her hard work in that regard. But, she had to admit, Shiori’s lips on hers had felt oddly nice. That was why Yone silently decided not to hate the older woman for this. “…it’s okay,” she muttered, still feeling a bit awkward. “I guess I don’t mind.”

“Really?” Shiori looked a bit relieved. “You know, maybe there’s something I should tell you… we’ve met a few times before this, right?”

Hesitantly, Yone nodded.

“So we’re not total strangers. Recently, whenever we meet, I feel like I… ended up liking you. I think I have a crush on you.”

Hearing that made Yone stiffen for a moment; this was the first time someone had confessed to her. No, maybe it was not the first time—she vaguely remembered one of her fellow students trying to talk to her, trying to ask her out, while she was busy conducting an experiment. Yone had rejected him without batting an eye, without even listening to him because she was so focused on her experiment. Ever since then, nobody had tried to confess to her again. “And that means…?”

“Uhm. It’s fine if you say no,” Shiori started rambling again. “I mean, it’s not like we’ve ever even talked about something like this before. I don’t even know if you like girls—maybe you like boys, and that’s totally fine, but—” She interrupted herself, fell silent for a moment, and then continued. “…would you consider going out with me? Just a for date or two, or maybe three. If it doesn’t work out, we can stop.”

And Yone decided to forget about all the rational thoughts pooling at the back of her mind for once. Maybe, if it was Shiori, it would be fine. “Okay, I don’t mind,” she said, and Shiori’s face brightened like she had just heard the most amazing words ever.

She beamed at Yone happily. “Thank you.”


End file.
